dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bush Hat
The Bush Hat is a wearable Dress Item. It requires 1 Straw Hat, 1 Rope, and 1 Berry Bush to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. To hide in the hat, the player has to click the RMB (Right Mouse Button) over the Bush Hat while it's in the hat slot on the inventory toolbar. Right-clicking the hat again does not undisguise but instead takes the hat off the hat slot. Moving around will immediately remove the disguise, it should noted that in pocket edition (other versions unconfirmed) that wearing a backpack will prevent hiding. When hiding, enemies will not notice the player unless the enemy was already targeting the player. Charlie is not fooled by the disguise. Also, Gobblers can distinguish between Berry Bushes and the Bush Hat; hence, they will not approach the player when the player is hiding with the Bush Hat. Tips * The Bush Hat is an effective method for avoiding incoming Hound attacks, as the Hounds will simply pass by a player hidden in the hat. The player will unhide whenever exclaiming "Did you hear that?" but if the player quickly hides again before the Hounds arrive, the Hounds won't notice. This trick can be especially useful when around Beefalo, since using the bush hat will instantly cause the hounds to attack any nearby mobs. ** You will not unhide when talking in Don't Starve Together. * Camping out in Spider-infested territories is dangerous (unless playing as Webber), especially during long winter nights. Utilizing the Bush Hat will spare the wearer from dealing with spiders during the night. * The Bush Hat is also useful in Caves/Ruins situations to hide during aggressive stages of the Nightmare Cycle. Note that a light source can still be equipped in the hand slot. *If the player doesn't have a ranged weapon or can't corner a Koalefant they want to kill, they can hide in a Bush Hat when the closest distance is reached. Then the Koalefant may wander over, giving the player a chance to hit it before it can flee. * Using the Bush Hat with Willow's Lighter works well if one does not have time to set up a camp or it's too dangerous, as her Lighter will stay active to protect her from Charlie indefinitely (excludes Don't Starve Together), and the Bush Hat will prevent her from being spotted by hostile mobs, provided she hasn't already been seen. Trivia * The Bush Hat is the only item equipped in the head slot that does not have a durability mechanic, except for the Straw Hat in the base game. However, in the base game, the Straw Hat has no benefit when worn, making the Bush Hat only head slot item that has no durability despite having a practical use. * This item was added in the Insanity! update. * Before the Caves update, the player would automatically hide in the Bush Hat upon standing still. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, it is impossible to craft a Bush Hat, as there are only the leafy variant of Berry Bushes. This can be circumvented by linking the Shipwrecked world to a base game, Reign of Giants or Hamlet world. Gallery Bush Hat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Bush Hat. Bush Hat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Bush Hat. Newbush.png|Activating the Bush Hat. Bushes.png|A character under the Bush Hat (right) compared to a normal Berry Bush (left). Bush Hide.jpg|Hounds ignoring the player, who is hidden under the Bush Hat. GroundBushHat.png|Bush Hat left on the ground. BushHat Pig.png|A Pig wearing a Bush Hat. Insanity!.jpg|Bush Hat as seen in the poster for the Insanity! update. Category:Craftable Items Category:Dress Tab Category:Equipable Items Category:Hats Category:Items Category:Science Category:Non-Flammable